I Care About You, Shitty Glasses
by Eren Jaegerbombastic
Summary: My first smut, bear with me. I'm a virgin in every sense. A LeviHan fic. Do enjoy.


Crowds of people watching the scouts move out, the sun shining bright, the mixed voices of various people from all walks of life creating a loud hum of blank noise. A small boy with bright green eyes gets excited and points out Levi, the child's smile stretching ear to ear. He reminds Levi a lot of Eren, the brat he was recently put in charge of. Hanji notices the boy and laughs.

"Look, Levi, another fan of yours. Say hi!" She teases.

The Lance Corporal closes his eyes, a slight look of disgust on his face, saying only, "So?"

Hanji laughs, going to speak again, when the brigade stops. The walls are being opened. Things grow a little more serious now, as danger lies ahead, outside the walls. But Hanji isn't one for getting so solemn. "You know they think you're so tough, but I bet they don't know how short you are!" She snickered, to which Levi just rolled his eyes.

"A bunch of idiots. But not the biggest." He casually remarks.

"Oh? And who would that be?" Hanji grinned.

"You, shitty glasses." Levi replied, and before Hanji can reply, the Scouting Legion is riding into Titan territory.

...

"Damn these are some ugly creatures..." Levi remarks to Mike as lands in a tree, fresh Titan blood staining his blade. The Corporal pulls out a rag and begins to clean his blade, causing Mike to laugh a little. Levi gives him his trademark glare, and Mike goes silent as another Titan approaches.

"Oye! Don't kill this one!" Hanji cries out, eyes wide with interest. "I want this one! Ready the cannons!"

"Great, another pet?" Levi asks her, looking less than impressed.

"This is a good specimen, don't you think? Ooh, what should we name him?" She inquires happily, her passion for discovery radiating.

Levi doesn't answer, deciding a better use of his time would be to make this Titan capturable. He jumps from his tree and rushes in on the Titan, effortlessly slicing its arms and legs, crippling the giant creature. He lands and with disgust wipes the blood from his face. At this, Hanji gives the signal, and the cannons are fired. The capture looks to be successful, and Hanji is ready to burst with excitement at the possibility of new discovery. Carefully maneuvering her gear, she lands upon the Titan's head, grinning madly. "Well well well," she tells the creature. "What can we learn from you, eh? You and I are going to be good friends, I feel."

Levi is feeling slightly annoyed, but also a bit apprehensive. Hanji being so close to the Titan's jaws made him nervous, and he kept his blades about him just in case it tried anything.

And try it did. It thrashed its head and went to bite at Hanji, but not before Levi acted on instinct and had Hanji in the safety of tree, shaken, but safe. "Feisty one, isn't he?" Hanji grinned, but Levi was unamused.

"Stop being so god damn reckless." He scolded her. "You want to end up as Titan shit!?"

Hanji's smile faded, and she hesitated before speaking. "But Levi..." She began softly.

"What?" The Corporal snapped.

"Titans can't defecate...they don't have digestive systems..." She finished sheepishly.

Levi didn't say anything, a look of pure annoyance on his face. She was right, but she was being too literal. Not looking at anyone, he just said, "Get this god damned thing back for research and retreat...", and returned to the ground.

"You really must've given him a scare." Mike said, but Hanji just laughed.

"I think I broke Levi. That's the third time this week." She found it all very amusing, being on Levi's last nerve. She thought he was cute when he was angry or annoyed, and knew he only got that way because he cared.

...

Later that night, Hanji was with Warren, her new Titan. She had been talking to it, taking note that it had little to no energy as the sun began to set. She was alone, even though she wasn't supposed to be. If something had happened, no one would know. But Hanji figured she could take care of herself, and took the risk anyways.

A voice startled her slightly. It was Levi. "I thought I told you to stop being so god damn reckless, shitty glasses."

Hanji flashed him a charming smile. "I know, I know, Warren and I were just talking."

Levi arched a brow, standing beside her. "Warren?"

"Yes, Warren. That's his name." Hanji explained happily.

"Whatever. You're done for the night. Its late and we have to take care of that brat Jaeger tomorrow, understand?" Levi instructed, a cup of tea in his hand.

"You big poop, Levi. Fine." She turned to the Titan. "Goodnight, Warren." She said soothingly. She then nudged Levi. "Say goodnight."

Levi stared at the creature before him. "No." He said, turning around and walking out.

Hanji quickly followed him, teasing him. "What's up your ass, shorty? Poor Warren didn't deserve that."

"Do you remember poor Warren trying to kill you today?" Levi reminded her in a harsh tone, causing Hanji to stop smiling.

Her eyes fell downcast, her cheeks a little flush. "Did I scare you, Levi?"

Levi stopped, almost spitting out his tea. "What?" He demanded.

Hanji looked up now, a slight crooked smile on her lips. "Did I scare you?"

Levi took another sip of tea before replying, sighing before he started. "I can't afford to lose you. None of the scouts can."

"But you said 'I'." Hanji pointed out cheekily. "Why?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because, you could've just as easily said we. Why did you choose I?"

Levi wore his iconic 'I'm done with your shit' stare, and Hanji felt she struck a nerve. But his answer surprised her. "Because I care about you." He said blankly, and turned, continuing to walk and sip his tea.

"What?" She asked, the shock fading. She wore a cheeky smile, planning on holding this against him.

"Even though you annoy the shit out of me, I care about you." Levi replied flatly, wanting the conversation to be over.

Grinning to herself, Hanji didn't say anything, but just reached over his shoulder and undid his cravat. "Is that annoying?" she giggled.

An eyeroll was Levi's only reply. This made Hanji try harder. She now took one of his 3DMG straps and snapped it against him. "Is that annoying?" Still no reply, so she stepped up her game more so, putting her hands over Levi's eyes causing him to stop and spill some of his tea. "Is that annoying?" Hanji mused happily, hoping to finally evoke a reply.

Saying nothing, Levi lifted her hands and swiftly pinned her against the wall. "Keep annoying me, shitty glasses." But it didn't sound like a challenge. It was almost as if he'd meant it.

With a crooked smile, Hanji said, "OK...", and began to unbutton his shirt. "Is that annoying?"

"Extremely." He replied with no emotion.

Hanji was getting excited, and knelt slightly, undoing his belt. "Is that annoying?"

"Immensely..."

She now took his cravat off completely. "Is that annoying?"

"Shitty glasses if you don't stop you're going to be punished." Levi scolded, arching a brow.

"Oh will I?" Hanji giggled. "You gonna send me to my room?"

Levi now took her by the shoulder and did, in fact, lead her to her room. He pushed her on the bed and closed the door. "Will you continue to annoy me?"

Hanji grew red, and a school girl giddiness consumed her. She pulled off all her 3DMG straps and took off her boots. "Is that annoying?"

"Keep pushing it, shitty glasses." He sounded like he was scolding her, but when he pulled off his own gear, it was more of an invitation.

Hanji stood up and removed his shirt completely. "Is this annoying...?" She whispered in his ear seductively, and finally a smirk crossed Levi's face.

"You just love to annoy me, don't you?" He said, pushing her back on the bed gently and standing over her.

Hanji giggled like a school girl. "You know I do..." She unbuttoned her own shirt.

"Feel free to stop." Levi now removed his shirt completely, his belt as well.

"But I just love to annoy you!" Hanji cackled, undoing her pants.

Levi followed suit, just saying, "Yes I know you do...shitty glasses just loves to annoy me."

Hanji's smile went from playful to sincere, as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Levi's neck. "Did you mean it, shorty?"

Levi asked, "Mean what?", feeling himself getting a little excited by her bare skin against his.

"When you said that you cared about me?" She wanted to hear him say it again. She was sure he did, but she loved hearing him say so. It made it more special.

"Of course I care about you...even when you correct me about Titan shit." A mischievous flame danced in his eyes.

Hanji was quick to argue, saying, "Titans don't actually-", but Levi stopped her with a finger to her lips.

Levi paused, saying, "I know they don't, shitty glasses. I just don't want you dead. Because..."

"Because...?" She echoed, eyes agleam.

"Because then we wouldn't get to do this." Gently he pulled her pants down, and she his. He felt himself get hard, as Hanji felt hormones surging through her.

Hanji lay back, with Levi slowly laying down on top of her. His hands stroked her stomach, and she felt butterflies flit through her as the hands made their way to her breasts. "Annoy me some more..." He whispered in her ear, and she bit her lip as she felt him within her, the two intertwined in the act of love.

"You know..." She breathed, her hands around his neck and in his hair. She was gasping with joy as Levi gave himself to her, gentle in, out, in, out, making Hanji's knees weak as her skin grew rosefleshed. "...For such a-ayeee!-(a cry of ecstasy) shortie, you're not small everywhere...if you catch my drift..." She let out another cry, Levi getting a little rougher now.

"I'm just full of surprises..." He grinned, thrusting himself into her as she scratched her nails down his chest.

The love making was beautiful and pure, their bodies intertwined as lust filled the air. Levi teased her, thrusting gently, then suddenly harder causing Hanji to moan in delight. Their steamy bodies pressed together scarlet with ecstasy. Levi pulled out, if just for a moment, teasing the Squad Leader. She moaned, "Come back..." A pearl was formed on Levi's tip, which, when Hanji pulled him back down, he released into her in a fluid motion.

Levi pressed his lips against Hanji's chest, biting her gently, and in turn she stroked her nails down as his back, evoking a slight grin. Hanji breathed in time with his thrusts, their bodies synced in fluid motion. Their mouths locked together, the taste of sex upon their lips.

Hanji suddenly cried out, the climax being reached.

A scent of glory filled the air, Hanji reaching tones only the ecstasy of sex could give her.

Levi wants to give her more, thrusting harder, much to Hanji's pleasure.

The woman's bare body glows pink in the dim light, delicately glistening as her nails dig into Levi's back.

Levi pulls out, breathing heavily, and sitting above his queen, he smiled.

Hanji murmurs, "More..." Her breaths shallow and lusty.

Hanji sits up and Levi sits on the floor before her, looking up at her adoringly. "You kept your shitty glasses on..." He says, noticing they are filthied from the act of love making.

Hanji grins, tiptoeing her fingers on his bare shoulders, and said, "I wanted to see everything..."

Levi stroked a hand down her breast, working his way down to her forbidden zone. "Everything?" He echoed, his fingers almost to their treasure.

Hanji trembles and twitches as Levi kisses the corner of her lips and the hot lobe of her ear, biting her gently. The sky outside is as naked as they are, vibrant like they are. Only the stars are watching. Hanji's lively legs were not too close together when Levi's hand located what it sought, and an eerie and dreamy expression fell upon Hanji's face, and as Levi's hand performed delicate, steamy work, Hanji's head would fall with a soft, sleepy, drooping movement, her lips kissing Levi's forehead, and her bare knees, her skin blushing, would catch and compress his wrist, and slacken again, and her quivering mouth, breathing in a sibilant sigh, would near his face, a small smile dancing upon those lips. She would shyly turn away, to tease, then turn back to Levi, feeding upon his waiting lips, and in his generosity he was willing to give her everything, his life, his soul...all of it. He could feel himself get hard as she pressed her lips against his, and pearly lubricant formed upon his tip.

This went on for nearly ten minutes, neither of them wanting it to end. The sex, the teasing of his fingers, her nails down his back...they both felt so far away from it all as they dreamed that dream to be two souls as one.

Hanji lay back on the bed, her knees and legs quivering slightly, and pat the spot on the bed next to her. Levi lay next to her, the two so close they touched. Both were exhausted, but happily so. Levi pulled Hanji's glasses off, and nuzzled his face against her cheek, his hand reaching down again.

She let him, enjoying the feeling. He was so gentle, like it was an art. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his neck, then a peck on the cheek as though she were leaving her signature. Her toes curled and uncurled with Levi's hand, his finger reaching in and out of the forbidden zone. She had given herself to him, though, and the forbidden zone became golden country. There was a mutual giving, as Hanji's hands, delicate and precise, took his penis gently. She teased him, then proceeded with her hand job as he fingered her. The beautiful, mutual giving, until their knees slackened, Hanji's sun kissed arms falling limp. "Tired?" She breathed.

Levi looked into her eyes, sleepiness in them. "No...but I'll stop if you want to..." He wouldn't actually admit it.

She lay her head back, snuggling into the pillow, a smile unable to to leave her face. Levi placed his head beside hers, his breathing quiet and sibilant in her ear. "Are you sleeping?" He whispered, his bare cheek against hers.

Hanji giggled sleepily, and replied, "Not yet..." But her eyes were shut, sleep approaching imminently.

Their breathing slowed, everything slowed, as both slipped into sleep, against each other, both feeling secure and loved.

...

Morning sun trickled through the window, kissing Levi's skin first. Slowly he opened his eyes, seeing Hanji before him, her hair a mess and a small smile still on her sleeping lips. He saw her smooth, bare back, and started to feel horny again, but sat up. The night was over, and it was time to return to the life they lived. The little paradise of the night before was but a memory now, but it's marks were left.

As Levi pulled on his pants, Hanji rolled over a smiled, her vision blurred without her glasses. "Back to life again, eh?" She said sleepily.

Levi's countenance returned to it's usual emotionless gaze, and he simply replied, "Yes, shitty glasses. Speaking of, clean those up, they're a mess."

Hanji sat up and the blanket slip, exposing her breasts. "Yes, Corporal." She teased, half blindly groping around for said glasses. When she found them, she slipped them on, looking at Levi, feeling turned on by his bare chest. "You still care about me?"

"What are you talking about?" He arched a brow, buttoning his shirt. Inside though, he recalled the magic of the night before, and knew the answer was yes, he'd give her everything, after all.

"Oh, don't be such a poop." She giggled, pulling her own clothes on.

The bed was made, glasses cleaned, the curtains pulled open. Both Scouts were now dressed, and the night's activities no longer discussed. But the mutual generosity was still there, each of them knowing that dream to be two souls as one was reached, that they would give each other their everything.


End file.
